Love and Honesty
by Joey Maxwell
Summary: Um...its about this this girl(OOC)who finds out that Bakura is hurting Ryou and tries to stop it. Story sounds better...totally bad at summeries...YamiOOC, BakuraOOCRyou
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters in this story. I do own Alex and whoever else pops into the story and it would be awesome to own Bakura and Ryou though but I don't. pouts

A/N: Um...just letting you know that Yami and Bakura have their own bodies in this story...Well...read it, and review it please. Tell me what you think and what should happen and I'll see what I can do. Enjoy.

Love and Honesty

Chapter 1

I sighed as I stood outside the classroom waiting to be introduced to the class. My heart was pounding. I hated being the new kid in town. This was our eighth move in like what...two months? I've lost track. Anyways, my mom and dad, they work with the Egyiption exibit that goes around the world to different museums, and, well, this time it came to Japan...so now, we live in Domino and mom enrolled me in Domino High School. How long that will be...I have no idea.

"Miss...um...what is your name again?" the teacher asked me.

I sighed. "It's Alexandra O'Callahan."

"Well then Miss O'Callahan. The class wants to meet you." he smiled at me. "Oh. Im Mr.Tanaka." he held out his hand and I shook it. He walked back into the classroom and I slowly followed.

"Class, this is Alexandra O'Callahan. Lets give her a warm welcome."

I looked around at the class as they all said their welcome.

"Miss. O'Callahan, you can take the seat next to Ryou. Ryou?"

The boy named Ryou looked up. With his white hair and choclate brown eyes, he was cute.

"I want you to show Miss. O'Callahan around the school for a couple of days"

Ryou nodded as I took the seat next to him. I pulled out my books and pencils and started joting down the notes the teacher put up on the board. I sighed as time went by, starting to get board. Math class is such a drag. Why did I have to get it first peirod. I looked over at Ryou. He was busy with his math problems. He had a little creases in his forehead. The bell rang, and I gathered up my things and put them into my bag.

"What class do you have next?" Ryou asked me.

I handed him my schedule and he looked at it.

"Well, we have all the same classes." he smiled at me. "C'mon. We've got 15 minuets until next class. I could introduce you to my friends if you would like."

I nodded. "That would be nice." I said as I followed him out into the hall.

The hall was crowed and noisy as students were filling out from classes. We walked side by side down the hall.

"So...where are you from?" I asked Ryou. I had a feeling that he was from Europe because of his accent.

"I'm from Britian." he said. "My father is an archeologist and he's back in Egypt now."

"Egypt? That's cool. My parents are doing the Egyptian exibit down at the museam." I told him.

We continued to talk about the things that my parents did until we reached a group of students standing in a circle by one of the lockers.

"Hey Ryou...who's that?" said a girl with short brown hair and gray eyes. She smiled at me and I smiled back.

"Her name is Alexandra. She's new. She and her parents just moved here." Ryou told them.

"Oh," said the girl. "Welcome. My name is Anzu Mazaki. And this," she pointed to a boy with yellow hair. "is Katsuya Jounouchi."

"Hi there!" Jounouchi grinned to me. "You'll feel like your at home in no time."

I smiled and said thanks. Then three other boys walked up to us. One was short, and looked happy about something, the other boy was taller with brown hair and talking to the short one, and the third boy, he had blond hair, dark skin and was quiet.

"Hey Yugi, Honda, and Malik. Were have you guys been?" Jounouchi asked them.

"Talking to Kaiba." said the short one. He looked at me. "Hi. I'm Yugi Mutou and thats Hiroto Honda and Malik Ishtar. You must be the new student. Kaiba told us there was going to be a new student." he smiled at me.

"Her name is Alexandra." said Anzu.

"You can just call me Alex." I smiled.

"Well Alex, welcome to Domino High" Yugi smiled at me.

The bell rang.

"Well...we better make it to class before the second bell Jounouchi. You don't want to have to serve detention again." Yugi said with a laugh. Jounouchi growled at him and chased him down the hall. Anzu sighed and shook her head.

"Well see you guys at lunch Alex and Ryou." Anzu said to us then she turned to Honda and Malik. "C'mon guys...lets go." she turned and walked down the hall waving at us.

"We should get going too." Ryou said to me. I nodded and smiled and followed him to the next class.

The day went by fast and as the last bell rang for the end of day, I gave a sigh of relief. I had so much homework. I wasn't far behind in some of my classes, but it was still the fact that I was behind that bothered me, and I didnt like being behind. I put my stuff into my bag and left the class.

Ryou was standing beside the door, waiting for me. He smiled when he saw me.

"I thought that you'd be sick of me by now." I joked.

Ryou blushed and looked away. "Where are you heading?" he asked me.

"Over to the museam. Mom wants to hear about my day." I told him.

"Can I walk with you? I have to walk by that way anyway." Ryou looked at me and blushed again. I smiled at him.

'He's so cute when he blushes' I thought to myself.

"Sure...I'd like that." He nodded and smiled and I started walking down to my locker.

On my way, I saw a girl standing by the window talking on her cell phone. She had long, black hair, and when she looked at me her eyes were golden. I noticed that she hiked her skirt up so that it was really short. I walked by her and she looked at me again.

"Hold on a second." I heard her say into the phone. "Hey...wait up."

I stopped and turned around. She looked familliar to me, like I've seen her somewhere before.

"I know you. Your Alex. Oh my God!! Remember me? Its me, Amanda Clayton. We went to the same school in America."

I looked at her closely and thats when it hit me. She and I were classmates until grade six, then I moved away.

"How are you doing? Its been along time." I said to her.

She sighed and smiled. "It has...and I've missed you. Oh my God! We have so much catching up to do." She gave me a big hug and I hugged her back. "Want to get together tonight?"

"No...not tonight. Mom needs me at home tonight and I've got alot of homework to do."

Amanda nodded. "Ok...what about lunch tomorrow?"

I looked at Ryou. "We dont have anything planned at lunch do we?" Ryou shook his head. "Ok then...lunch tomorrow." I said and Amanda squealed. I smiled at her.

"Well...I have to get back to my call." she looked at Ryou. "I'm talking to Yami on the phone." Ryou nodded. "He also said that Bakura doesn't want you to be late tonight...whatever that means."

He nodded again and I noticed that he was a little pale.

Amanda looked at me again. "Well...I'll see you tomorrow then Alex." she smiled and walked down the hall, talking on her phone.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"So...who's Bakura?" I asked Ryou as we neared the museum.

"B...Bakura...he's...um...he's..." but Ryou didn't get to finish his sentence because my mom was standing on the steps calling and waving at me. I looked over at Ryou and noticed that he looked relieved that he didn't have to tell me who Bakura was as we climbed the stairs to greet my mom.

"Mom...do you have to do that? Why can't you be a normal mother and wait til I get inside! You really like to embarrass me don't you?" I grumbled as she pulled me into a hug.

"Sorry dear. I just wanted to catch you before you went home." she smiled at me, then looked at Ryou and smiled. "Oh...and who is this?"

"This is Ryou mom...Ryou..." I stopped. I didn't remember if he told me his last name. I looked at him.

"Bakura..." he mumbled quietly. 'Bakura?' I thought to myself. 'But isn't that...'

"Well its nice to meet you Ryou." my mom said with a smile. "Why don't you come inside. We just finished setting up the Egyptian exhibit. You can be the first to look around." Ryou shook his head.

"Maybe another time. I have to get home now. I'll see you at school tomorrow Alex." Ryou quickly said and ran down the stairs and towards his home. Alex sighed and turned to her mom.

"Hey mom, you wouldn't believe who I ran into today at school." I said. She looked at me as we started in to the museum.

"Amanda Clayton. Remember her? She was like my best friend in grade school." I said excitedly. My mom just smiled and nodded.

"I knew her mother was out here. Thats why I en-rolled you in that school. Nice surprise huh?" I smiled and nodded and told her the rest of my day. An hour or two later, I hugged my mom and told her that I needed to get my homework done.

"Okay dear. Tell your father that I need him here for a bit before I lock up for the night. I received something really old today and Im not quite sure what it is."

"Okay mom...I'll let dad know." I told her as I grabbed my bag and headed out of the museum.

XXXXXXX  
The next morning I had to run to school because I woke up late from staying up late doing homework. I made it to my class and into my seat just as the bell rang. I saw Yugi waving at me and I smiled and waved backed. I looked at the desk next to me and found it empty. 'Maybe he'll show up later...' I thought to myself.

Morning classes came and went fairly quickly and was glad when the bell went for lunch, but I wondered where Ryou was. I packed my stuff up and left the class. I saw Yugi talking to Jounouchi. I slowly walked up to them.

"...I'm worried Jounouchi. This is like the third time this week he's missed school." I overheard Yugi telling Jounouchi.

"Don't worry Yug...maybe he's feeling sick."

"I don't know Jou..." I saw Yugi go pale. "Jounouchi...what if..."

"Yugi...don't think like that!" Jounouchi interrupted him. Yugi sighed and shook his head. I glanced at the clock and realized that I'd meet up with Amanda, so I took off running towards the cafateria. I saw her sitting a table talking on her phone again. I walked up to the table and sat down. Amanda looked at me.

"Took you long enough." she joked with me.

"Sorry." I said. She smiled at me, then went back to talking on the phone.

"Look Yami...Alex finally showed up and I want to get as much time catching up with her as I can...but I'll call you after school. I love you." She smiled as I'm guessing, this Yami person told her he loved her back. Amanda quickly hung up and put her phone in her purse.

"So...how are things? I haven't seen you in so long and when I got an e-mail from my mom telling me that you'd be moving here, I've been excited. Tell me what you've been up too all this time." she smiled at me.

"Not much really. Just a lot of moving around. My mom's so busy with the Egyptian exhibit and every museum wants the exhibit to be shown."

"Don't you hate all the moving around? Must be hard for you." she said as she took a bite of her salad. I sighed.

"Yeah..I guess it is because just as soon as I make friends we have to move. So I try not to make friends."

"Well...you'll have to make friends here cause I hear your staying here for awhile." I looked up at her surprised.

"What? How do you know?"

"Mom told me in the e-mail. Your mom said that the exhibit may just stay right here in Domino City. Pretty cool huh?" I continued to stare at her flabbergasted not knowing what to say. Amanda laughed and finished her salad. I ate my lunch, which was just a simple sandwich, which mom or dad threw together last night.

"Amanda...Ryou's not here and I overheard Yugi talking to Jounouchi and he's worried about him. Is Ryou in trouble or something?" Amanda looked at me and sighed.

"Ryou's...um...Yami says that Bakura could be hurting Ryou and Yugi is all worried about it."

"Hurting him? Like as in verbal abuse or physical abuse?" I asked.

"We're not sure Alex. He just says that he fell down the stairs, or didn't catch the ball in time before it hit him in the face..."

"Where are his parents? Don't they know about it? And who is Bakura? I asked Ryou yesterday and he didn't tell me."

"His father's hardly home and his mother died along time ago. So no...Im guessing his father doesn't know." she grabbed her bag and stood up. "I don't know how to explain to you about who Bakura is, but if you want you can come hang out with Yami and me at the pizza joint. Yami would be able to tell you who Bakura is." I heard the bell ring and I grabbed my bag and followed Amanda as she led me to my next class.

"So do you want to join us?" I nodded. "Okay then...I'll meet you at your locker after school." she said as she quickly gave me a hug. I smiled.

"Thanks Amanda." She smiled back and turned and walked away. She quickly turned around again.

"My advise to you Alex...is just forget about Bakura. Ryou is a big boy and I'm sure he can look after himself." she said quickly and left. I sighed as I walked into my class and took my seat. 'I have to help Ryou...' I thought to myself as I started coping the notes off the board.


End file.
